


Avenging... Halloween???

by sprayedwithcrab



Series: Don't Look Into It [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not major lmao), Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Gay Bucky Barnes, Group chat, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Memes, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Memes, endgame was like getting hit in the head with a metal bat, if infinity war was like a slap in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: Tony Stark made a group chat.This went as well as you'd imagine.Then, Halloween rolled around.Oh, no.(sequel to Avenging the... Group Chat?. you dont have to read it to understand this i guess but idk why u wouldn't anyway??)





	Avenging... Halloween???

**Author's Note:**

> moist bread (the avengers' chat):  
> irondad: Tony  
> ÙwÚ: Bruce  
> Fridge: Bucky  
> birduncle: Sam  
> Magnet: Steve  
> spidermomma: Natasha  
> ReindeerGames: Loki  
> THUNDER: Thor  
> underoos: Peter  
> tonysbabysitter: Rhodey  
> CAWCAWMF: Clint  
> popnlock: Wanda  
> ISeeYou: Vision  
> bugbro: Scott  
> Simba: T'Challa  
> memequeen: Shuri  
> MAGIC: Stephen (Dr. Strange)  
> waddles: Wade  
> mayonnaise: May Parker  
> snp: Pepper
> 
>  
> 
> the boss bass benches (the acadec chat):  
> fastandfurious: Flash  
> underoos: Peter  
> pickles: Ned  
> unwantedvegetables: MJ  
> lincoln: Abe  
> Betty: Betty  
> AAUU: Sally  
> SPACE O.O: Cindy  
> Hurricanes: Seymour  
> Harrington: Mr. Harrington  
> beautifulreptillian: Liz

**Wednesday, October 31**

 

**Halloween**

 

**[ moist bread]**

 

 

**(12:00 AM) underoos is online**

 

 **underoos:**  I T S  HA A LL  O  WW EEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

**(12:00 AM) irondad kicked underoos offline**

**(12:00 AM) irondad went offline**

**(5:30 AM) underoos, CAWCAWMF, and birduncle are online**

 

 **underoos:  **wow there appears to be a lack of people here this fine morning

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  maybe because it's that time of day where everyone, having not actually slept at all during the night, is now sleeping

 **CAWCAWMF:**  I'm only up bc Cooper was sick and I'm taking care of him

 

 **birduncle:**  Wow, Clint? Being responsible? Perhaps this is the timeline god didn't abandon

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  Pete u take latin right

 

 **underoos:**  yeah

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  how do u say go fuck yourself

 

 **underoos:**  futue te ipsum

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  thanks

 

 **birduncle:**  where is this going

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  futue te ipsum

 

 **birduncle:**  damn I walked straight into that one

 

 **underoos:**  straight outta the ditch where all my ecce romani fans

 

 **waddles:**  only a select few will get that reference and the author had no reason to put that in there ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。

 

 **underoos:**  wade where tf did you come from

 

 **waddles:** its halloween, im always around on halloween ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡

 

 **underoos:**  OMF

 **underoos:**  ITS HALLOWEEN

 **underoos:**  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  you.... you were up at 12 this morning to tell us this already,,,

 

 **underoos:**  i dont remember that :3c

 

 **birduncle:** Get that paw away from your face right now 

 

 **underoos:**  :3                c

 

 **birduncle:**  what the fuck

 

 **underoos:**  ☆* 。★ﾟ*♪ヾ( ☆ゝз・)凸

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  KDJJHSNSD LMAOOOOO

 

 **waddles:**  ✧*｡٩(ˊ⺫ ˋ ृ ) an acceptable use of sparkles

 

 **underoos:**  i cant conttaaain my excitemeeennnnntttt 🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  cute

 

 **underoos:**  are yall gonna go out or anythin??

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  oh hell yeah

 **CAWCAWMF:**  im dressing up as bucky

 **CAWCAWMF:**  but like, really badly so its obviously me 

 

 **underoos:**  iconic

 **underoos:**  mr. wilson what abt u

 

 **birduncle:**  I have to go through some sketchy shit n threats n stuff we found

 **birduncle:**  a lot of ppl are going to be out tonight and late so better safe than sorry

 

 **underoos:**  lame but respectable

 **underoos:**  wade?

 

 **waddles:**  im going as a cereal killer (n’∀’)ηﾟ*｡:*!

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  a serial killer?

 

 **waddles:**  no why would i dress as myself uwu

 **waddles:**  im gonna have a bleeding cereal box and a knife. i will be a cereal killer

 

 **underoos:**  thats clever!!!!

 **underoos:**  im going as a giant lego brick and im gonna tell people how i murder feet

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  SHSHPLLPLPLPPHPPHHH I JUST SPAT OUT MY DRINK THATS GENIUS

 

 **underoos:**  THANKS UWU ILY <3

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** AWH ILY2 <3

 

 **birduncle:**  skhejfrse

 

 **waddles:**  woah hey guys my shlong got chopped off again

 

 **birduncle:**  your what now got cut off???

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HAD UR DICK CUT OFF WADE THIS IS CONCERNING

 

 **underoos:**  i kinda dont wanna be having this conversation i am extremely uncomfortable

 

**(5:47 AM) mayonnaise is online**

 

 **mayonnaise:**  Peter Benjamin Parker quit pretending you're asleep and get your ass down here right now

 

 **underoos:**  oh no

 

**(5:47 AM) underoos went offline**

**(5:48 AM) mayonnaise went offline**

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  oh no

 

 **birduncle:**  oh noooooo.

 

**(5:48 AM) CAWCAWMF went offline**

 

 **birduncle:**  wack

 

**(5:48 AM) birduncle went offline**

**(6:66 AM) underoos is online**

 

 **underoos:**  wack

 

**(6:19 AM) irondad, spidermomma, CAWCAWMF, memequeen, and ISeeYou are online**

 

 **irondad:**  what the fuck

 

 **underoos:** I will steal your brain fluid and replace it with pumpkin juice

 

 **irondad:**  i reiterate

 **irondad:**  what the fuck

 

 **ISeeYou:**  Language

 

 **irondad:**  what the sexual intercourse

 

 **ISeeYou:**  What the fuck

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  jawsfrmdnsf,anmhwejksd

 

 **spidermomma:**  Clint are you okay?

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  nathaniel's drooling on my phone

 **CAWCAWMF:**  sned hepl

 

 **underoos:**  you hear that everyone?

 **underoos:**  thats the sound of sned hepl

 

 **memequeen:**  whos Sned Hepl

 

 **underoos:**  shhhhhh

 **underoos:**  I just took a WHAP quiz

 **underoos:**  guess what I wrote on the reflection

 

 **spidermomma:**  Whap?

 

 **underoos:**  wh ap

 

 **irondad:**  world history ap

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  ooooooohhhhhkfjdjxnsdf

 

 **memequeen:**  didnt u just start school how did u take a test

 

 **underoos:**  was here early to make it up

 **underoos:**  it was real short i did it in like 10 minutes

 

 **memequeen:**  oh cool

 

 **underoos:**  anyway the question was 'what would you have done differently to prepare?'

 **underoos:**  i said 'maybe focused less on the inevitability of death, how short our lives are, how im being forced to make all my life decisions right now and how theres no going back, but, like, yolo, you know?'

 

 **irondad:**  kid, sweetie, light of my life

 **irondad:**  i love you

 **irondad:**  but what the fuck

 

 **ISeeYou:**  If I had a penny for every time Tony said that I'd have 3 pennies

 

 **spidermomma:**  wack

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  wack

 

 **underoos:**  wack

 

 **ISeeYou:**  I am incredibly disappointed in you all.

 

**(6:27 AM) popnlock is online**

 

 **popnlock:**  even me uwu?

 

 **ISeeYou:**  No uwu

 

 **popnlock:**  u give me the big uwu

 

 **ISeeYou:**  u make my heart go uwu

 

 **underoos:**  cute

 

 **memequeen:**  parker square up (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

 **underoos:**   ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~- >~~

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  what is that

 

 **underoos:**  theyre carrying a spear

 **underoos:**   ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง >~~

 

 **spidermomma:**  Peter no

 

 **ISeeYou:**  Peter no

 

 **underoos:**  peter yes

 **underoos:**   ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง >~~

 

 **memequeen:**  i forfeit, u win please spare my life

 

 **popnlock:**  coward

 

 **underoos:**   ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง >~~

 

 **memequeen:**  please no

 

 **underoos:**   ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง >~~

 

**(6:34 AM) irondad kicked underoos offline**

 

 **irondad:**  sometimes you have to do what you have to do

 

 **memequeen:**  thank you so much stark uwu you saved my life

 

 **popnlock:**  coward

 

 **irondad:**  B)

 

**(6:35 AM) irondad went offline**

 

 **popnlock:**  COWARD

 

 **ISeeYou:**  Wanda please calm down

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  that was mildly entertaining

 

 **memequeen:**  stfu

 

**(6:35 AM) spidermomma went offline**

**(6:36 AM) irondad is online**

 

 **irondad:**  quit blowing up my phone wiht notifications

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  no

 

**(6:36 AM) irondad kicked CAWCAWMF, memequeen, ISeeYou, and popnlock offline**

**(6:37 AM) irondad went offline**

 

* * *

 

 

**[the boss bass benches]**

 

 

**(6:34 AM) underoos, unwantedvegetables, pickles, fastandfurious, SPACE O.O, Hurricanes, and AAUU are online**

 

 **underoos:**  i am DISGUSTED i am REVOLTED

 **underoos:**  i dedicate my ENTIRE LIFE to our LORD AND SAVIOR jesus christ

 **underoos:**  AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET???

 

 **pickles:**  peter whats wrong

 

 **underoos:**  mr stark kicked me offline for threatening shuri ;(

 

 **pickles:**  oh no

 **pickles:**  rip

 **pickles:**  was it the spear

 

 **underoos:**  yes

 

 **pickles:**  rip in peace uwu

 

 **unwantedvegetables:**  shut up and get to class u nerds

 

 **f** **astandfurious:**  "mr stark kicked me offline for threatening shuri"

 **fastandfurious:**  as if

 

 **AAUU:**  its funny bc peter is telling the truth

 

 **fastandfurious:**  no???

 **fastandfurious:**  why would TONY STARK hang out with a highschooler

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  Superhero reasons?

 

 **fastandfurious:**  what

 **fastandfurious:**  that makes no sense

 

 **Hurricanes:** lmao

 

 **fastandfurious:**  why are all of you laughing at this

 

 **AAUU:**  cause

 

 **underoos:**  i feel so bad im sorry flash

 **underoos:**  sndmhfsd yall arent even supposed to know

 

 **fastandfurious:**  know what???

 

**(6:39 AM) AAUU went offline**

 

 **fastandfurious:**  answer me

 

**(6:39 AM) unwantedvegetables went offline**

 

 **fastandfurious:**  I'm serious

 

 **underoos:**  hi serious im peter

 

**(6:40 AM) SPACE O.O went offline**

 

 **fastandfurious:**  why is everyone leaving wtf

 

**(6:40 AM) Hurricanes went offline**

**(6:41 AM) pickles went offline**

 

 **underoos:**  ehuheuehueheuheuhe

 

**(6:41 AM) underoos went offline**

 

 **fastandfurious:**  wow what the fuck yall

 

**(6:42 AM) fastandfurious went offline**

**(1:22 PM) underoos, lincoln, Hurricanes, unwantedvegetables, pickles, fastandfurious, and SPACE O.O are online**

 

 **underoos:**  i eat kids

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  Should I be scared??????

 

 **lincoln:**  spiderman goes rogue

 

 **underoos:**  SKHJSKAHLJDSPSPK

 

 **unwantedvegetables:**  peter no eating children

 

 **underoos:**  :(

 

 **fastandfurious:**  guys?? did u see that spiderman saved that little girl last night from the burning building???? he just went in and got her like. so brave

 

 **unwantedvegetables:**  what is it with you and spiderman

 

 **fastandfurious:**  what? he looks out for the neighborhood, has a dope suit, and i really respect him.

 

 **underoos:**  hewwo uwu

 

 **fastandfurious:**  sup, dickwad

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  I'm dying this exchange

 

 **Hurricanes:**  God I still can't believe it,,

 

 **lincoln:**  someone: Peter Parker!

 **lincoln:**  Peter: *hears it as "Peter, parkour!"*

 **lincoln:**  Peter: *does very fancy flip move and that's how his cover gets blown*

 

 **underoos:**  efiljksjaf pls stop exposing me like this

 

 **pickles:**  Peter u deserve to be exposed like this

 

 **underoos:**  what....

 **underoos:**  what did i do

 

 **unwantedvegetables:**  yeah leeds what did he do spill the tea already

 

 **pickles:**  Okay so Tony forgets to do basic things like take care of himself so Pepper made Peter try to get him to eat

 **pickles:**  Peter, wiggling a Food in his hand: yummy yum yum, you kNoW yOU WaNT iT

 **pickles:**  Tony, backing away, terrified: I-

 

 **Hurricanes:**  HJSKJHFDN

 

 **lincoln:**  god peter what the hell

 

 **underoos:**  STOP THIS

 

 **fastandfurious:**  y'all aren't telling me something and I don't appreciate it.

 

 **Hurricanes:**  asjhbsdmdn

 

**(1:29 PM) beautifulreptillian is online**

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  LIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **beautifulreptillian:**  Yo

 

 **unwantedvegetables:**  welcome back again

 

 **fastandfurious:**  why is everyone ignoring me

 

 **underoos:**  im so sorry liz

 

 **beautifulreptillian:**  Jesus fuck, Peter

 **beautifulreptillian:**  It's okay

 **beautifulreptillian:**  You did what you had to.

 **beautifulreptillian:**  It hurt, but I don't blame you

 **beautifulreptillian:**  so stop apologising, okay??

 

 **underoos:**  sorry

 **underoos:**  wiat fuck saugdjkz

 

 **pickles:**  One job.

 

 **underoos:**  im sorry zdhmndz

 **underoos:**  liz what are u going as 4 halloween??

 

 **beautifulreptillian:**  a lizard

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  OOHHHHHH THATS WHY UR NAME IS THAT

 **SPACE O.O:**  BECAUSE UR BEAUTIFUL AND LIZ-ARD 

 **SPACE O.O:**  WOW THATS SO CLEVER!!!! NSVHJBSMA

 

 **lincoln:**  lit

 

 **Hurricanes:**  Cindy what

 

 **unwantedvegetables:**  cindy i am so disappointed in you. 

 

 **underoos:** hhhhhhhhhhhgggsdhsfhgsdf

 **underoos:** i LOVE halloween so freakin much UGH

 **underoos:** like u can celebrate it no matter what

 **underoos:** believe in the lore behind it? lit go celebrate

 **underoos:** know nothing about the holiday? lit go get some free candy

 **underoos:** don't really like the idea behind it but enjoy the holiday anyway? lit go have fun

 

 **pickles:** Hotel? Trivago

 

 **Hurricanes:** ajdbfkjsbdfskjbsfdYSBJ

 

 **underoos:** theres something for EVERYONE

 **underoos:** celebrate the day of the dead? lit ignore halloween and go honor ur ancestors

 

 **fastandfurious:** the day of the dead is a huge, extremely important holiday that hasn't actually got that much in common w/ halloween

 

 **underoos:** but like 

 **underoos:** dont celebrate? thats cool too

 **underoos:** its become such an open and free holiday and i love it

 **underoos:** it isn't for just one group of people, and no one has to feel left out of the craze if they dont want to!

 **underoos:** there are people who are SUPER enthusiastic abt it and know all abt the history and theres people who just like putting on costumes and hanging out with friends

 **underoos:** you can be scary, or cute, or weird, or ugly, or imitate something, whatever you want!

 **underoos:** halloween is for everyone and i am HERE for it

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** what are you going as?

 

 **underoos:** a giant lego brick

 

 **lincoln:** beautiful

 

 **pickles:** The speech/ rant? Or his costume

 

 **lincoln:** both

 

**unwantedvegetables:**

 

 **Hurricanes:** Mjs response speaks to me on an emotional level fsjkbdf,ng

 

**(1:38 PM) Harrington is online**

 

 **Harrington:** Just a reminder for you all to stay safe tonight. The Avengers have issued a warning that they've found multiple severe bomb threats all over NYC, many of which are allocated here in Queens. They're looking into who's behind the threats, and while it's possible and likely that they're fake, it is still better safe than sorry. Stay away from suspicious packages. If you find yourself in a situation where a bomb has exploded near you, follow these steps: 

  * Get under a sturdy table or desk if things are falling around you. When they stop falling, leave quickly, watching for obviously weakened floors and stairways.
  * Do not use elevators.
  * Stay low if there is smoke. Do not stop to retrieve personal possessions or make phone calls.
  * Check for fire and other hazards.
  * Once you are out, do not stand in front of windows, glass doors or other potentially hazardous areas.
  * If you are trapped in debris, use a flashlight, whistle or tap on pipes to signal your location to rescuers.
  * Shout only as a last resort to avoid inhaling dangerous dust.
  * Cover your nose and mouth with anything you have on hand.



**Harrington:** I've looked online and more info can be found [here](https://www.ready.gov/explosions).

 **Harrington:** Stay safe and have fun!

 

**(1:40 PM) Harrington went offline**

 

 **underoos:**  oh

 

 **pickles:** Oof yikes

 

 **Hurricanes:** Peter if a bomb goes off will you save me uwu

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** Seymour this is serious!! You guys could get really hurt

 

 **underoos:** haha

 **underoos:** yeah

 

 **fastandfurious:**  ow glad im not gonna b out tonight

 

 **SPACE O.O:** :(

 

 **lincoln:** peter if a bomb goes off and u dont save me im haunting u

 

 **underoos:** pls dont

 **underoos:** this is a lot of pressure :(

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** Guys please stay safe

 **beautifulreptillian:** U guys r my friends and who will I text if u all die

 **beautifulreptillian:** Bc it wont be my friends from here, i can just talk to them

 

 **lincoln:** okay i can try but if i die im haunting peter's ass

 

 **Hurricanes:** I'm a bad bitch u can't kill me

 

 **SPACE O.O:** ^^

 

 **unwantedvegetables:** if a bomb goes off ill pull out the uno reverse card

 **unwantedvegetables:** bitch u unexplode

 

 **underoos:** i highkey believe the bomb would unexplode because mj is just That Scary

 

 **fastandfurious:** I actually agree with penis for once

 

 **underoos:** wow dont let my dad see u say that

 

 **fastandfurious:**  but you

 **fastandfurious:** no offense but you're an orphan????

 

 **underoos:** my dad will kick ur ass >:(

 

 **fastandfurious:** ??

 

 **Hurricanes:** I would pay to see Tony Stark kick Flash's ass

 

 **underoos:** its halloween no one will know its him >:)

 

 **unwantedvegetables:** i want in

 

 **underoos:** ofc lemme text u

 

 **pickles:**  You're finally accepting that he's totally ur dad!!! :O

 

 **SPACE O.O:** daddy stark

 

 **underoos:**  cinfy pleasr never say that ever againf oh my god

 

 **fastandfurious:** sdmbsfbsfmznsczm

 

 **lincoln:** y u keyboard smash

 

 **fastandfurious:** im literally the straightest guy ever but

 **fastandfurious:** id fuck spiderman the moment i got the chance

 

 **underoos:** KJHMERSN FLASH NO

 

 **unwantedvegetables:** IM FUCKING DYING.

 

 **SPACE O.O:** OH MY GOD DJHASKBHEDKSA HAHHAHAHAH

 

 **lincoln:** oh no flash ur gonna regret ever saying that im so sorry

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** Maybe I'd smash if he hadn't arrested my dad

 

 **underoos:** im so sorry

 **underoos:** ur dad was doing bad things tho :(

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** Stop APOLOGIZING

 

 **underoos:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **underoos:** im abt to die from embarassment thanks flash for making my life so awkward goodbye

 

**(1:56 PM) underoos and pickles went offline**

 

 **SPACE O.O:** why'd they both go offline?

 

 **fastandfurious:** theyre probably fucking

 

 **beautifulreptillian:**  Okay 1. never say that again and 2. u just said u would fuck spiderman the moment u got a chance, so

 

 **fastandfurious:** ahem stop

 

 **Hurricanes:** Woah hypocrite

 

 **SPACE O.O:** okay, but when are we going to tell Flash

 

 **fastandfurious:** about???

 

 **Hurricanes:** Shhh Cindy he probably has a plan for this

 **Hurricanes:** And if we're lucky, we'll be there for it.

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** I probably won't.

 **beautifulreptillian:** However, I'm coming to visit November 9-12th so

 

 **SPACE O.O:** WAIT REALLY

 

 **lincoln:** lit!!!!!

 

 **unwantedvegetables:** itll be good to be around someone who isnt a complete and utter moron for once

 

 **Hurricanes:** Mj I take offence to that and also that's awesome Liz!!! Can't wait to see u!

 

 **fastandfurious:** what is this thing you arent telling me????

 **fastandfurious:** come on guys

 **fastandfurious:** this isnt fair.

 

 **lincoln:** given a previous statement of yours, im not sure you want to know

 

 **SPACE O.O:** ^^

 

 **Hurricanes:** ^^

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** ^^

 

 **unwantedvegetables:** ^^ also i want to be there to see your face when you find out

 

 **fastandfurious:** >:/

 

**(1:59 PM) fastandfurious went offline**

 

 **Hurricanes:** He's not happy

 

 **unwantedvegetables:** well no shit sherlock

 

**(2:00 PM) unwantedvegetables went offline**

 

 **lincoln:** hhhhhha 

 

 **Hurricanes:** :(

 

**(2:00 PM) Hurricanes went offline**

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** Where are they all even going I know for a fact you guys don't have lives

 

 **lincoln:** probably to wallow in self pity

 

 **SPACE O.O:** maybe to do homework

 

 **lincoln:** probably a mix of both

 

 **beautifulreptillian:** Ah, well, I have to go do stuff with friends. Goodbye!

 

 **lincoln:** bye

 

 **SPACE O.O:** bye!!!!!

 

**(2:03 PM) beautifulreptillian**

 

 **lincoln:** so, cindy

 **lincoln:** it's just you and me now

 

**(2:04 PM) SPACE O.O went offline**

 

 **lincoln:** wow don't be fucking rude

 

**(2:04 PM) lincoln went offline**

* * *

**[moist bread]**

 

**(1:56 PM) underoos, irondad, CAWCAWMF, spidermomma, bugbro, ISeeYou, memequeen, Simba, and popnlock are online**

 

 **underoos:** how do you react to someone you know thirsting after your alter ego

 

 **memequeen:** KJSKSJKSJSKJ HAHAHAHHAH OH MY GOD

 **memequeen:** IS IT ONE OF THE ONES THAT KNOW

 

 **underoos:** no but thats what makes it even worse

 **underoos:** idk who would be more embarrassed when he finds out, me or him

 

 **irondad:** jesus 

 **irondad:** who was it

 

 **underoos:** uhh so u know that guy who you dont like

 

 **memequeen:** OH MY GOD IM DYING

 

 **underoos:** bc hes a bit mean to me

 

 **memequeen:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **underoos:** its him

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** wow idk whether to join shuri or feel bad for you

 **CAWCAWMF:** maybe both

 

 **spidermomma:** ...what?

 

 **underoos:** your all so mean

 

 **Simba:** *You're

 

 **memequeen:** peter please stop doing that

 

 **underoos:** doing what?

 **underoos:** i am simply trying two ask why all off you are sew mean too me

 

 **Simba:** *To

 **Simba:** **Of

 **Simba:** ***So

 **Simba:** ****To

 

 **popnlock:** he has too much power

 

 **spidermomma:** How do I kill a child in the most gruesome way while still making it seem like an accident?

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  break their wrists, twist an ankle, dislocate a couple of limbs, break their legs, and cause some blunt force trauma at the very end to knock them out.

 **CAWCAWMF:**  leave them at the bottom of some stairs and it'll look like they fell. maybe make the floor wet at the top of the stairs

 

 **spidermomma:** Clint you're a genius but I wanted more blood involved.

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** it's gotta look NATURAL, natasha

 

 **spidermomma:**  Ik ik

 

 **underoos:** please dont kill flash

 

 **bugbro:** bold of you to assume they were talking about him

 **bugbro:** also peter i need a babysitter for cassie this weekend, would you be up for it?

 

 **underoos:** absolutely i love small children

 

 **ISeeYou:** You are a small child, Mr. Parker.

 

 **memequeen:** HA

 

 **underoos:** why has this entire conversation consisted solely of shuri laughing at me and clint and nat plotting the death of one of my classmates

 

 **popnlock:** i hate to say it but you kind of brought this upon yourself

 

 **memequeen:** i dont

 **memequeen:** you brought this upon yourself.

 

 **underoos:** shuri y r u so mean to me :(

 

 **irondad:** its okay kid, thou shalt be alright

 

 **waddles:** you weren't.

 

 **irondad:** wtf is that supposed to mean, you watered down glass of milk??

 

 **waddles:** it's probably best you don't know. i gotta say tho i am very sad rip

 **waddles:** also the author's really sorry that this took two months to come out

 **waddles:** goodbye!

 

**(2:03 PM) waddles went offline**

 

 **spidermomma:** Tony you should know by now that it's best to just ignore what he says

 

 **underoos:** thats not nice though!!!!!

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** ugh peter not everyone can be as pure and nice as you

 **CAWCAWMF:** when will you learn

 

 **memequeen:** when will you learn

 

 **underoos:** thAt yOur aCTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES

 

 **irondad:** anywho kid its okay that ur uncomfortable

 **irondad:** we are all v used to thirst tweets n stuff

 

 **bugbro:** i hate that that sentence just came out of your fingers

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** okay Scott I get what you're trying to say and it kinda makes sense but could you have worded that any worse

 

 **bugbro:** no

 

 **memequeen:** its okay ant dude

 **memequeen:** i, for one, liked the way you said that

 

 **underoos:** but he didnt say it

 **underoos:** thats the whole point

 

 **memequeen:** WELL FUCK YOU TOO PETER

 

 **underoos:** hey, do you hear that?

 **underoos:** sounds like footsteps to me...

 

 **spidermomma:** Peter don't.

 

 **underoos:** they're coming...

 

 **memequeen:**  is that meant to be intimidating? youre nothing

 

 **underoos:** the footsteps are getting louder...

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** I don't like where this is going

 

 **irondad:**  think very long and hard about what youre about to do

 

 **underoos:** theres loud, rhythmic banging coming from the door...

 

 **ISeeYou:** I cannot foresee where this is going and I don't like it.

 

 **popnlock:** peter no

 

 **underoos:** the sound of wood splintering and cracking fills the room...

 

 **memequeen:** wh

 **memequeen:** what...

 

 **underoos:** theyre here.

 **underoos:**   ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง >~~

 

 **memequeen:** OH NO

 

 **irondad:** goddamnit kid

 

 **popnlock:** HAHAHHAHAHA

 **popnlock:** shuris abt to get WRECKED

 

 **ISeeYou:** This should have been expected.

 

 **spidermomma:** It was

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** I don't like this

 

 **underoos:** KNEEL BEFORE ME. YOUR JUICES ARE MINE

 **underoos:** YOUR FEET ARE MINE

 **underoos:** BWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**(2:05 PM) irondad kicked ISeeYou, CAWCAWMF, underoos, popnlock, memequeen, Simba, bugbro, and spidermomma offline**

**(2:05 PM) irondad went offline**

**(8:34 PM) underoos, memequeen, and CAWCAWMF are online**

 

 **underoos:** i murder feet

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** what???

 **CAWCAWMF:** oh right

 

 **memequeen:** wait was that meant to make sense

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** he's dressed as a lego brick

 

 **memequeen:** ohhhh

 **memequeen:** sorry its hard to tell with him

 **memequeen:** sometimes he just says stuff like that

 

 **underoos:** rude

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** dude what are u doing texting go have fun you idiot

 

**(8:35 PM) underoos went offline**

**(8:36 PM) memequeen and CAWCAWMF went offline**

* * *

 

**[the boss bass benches]**

 

**(9:12 PM) underoos, lincoln, AAUU, pickles, SPACE O.O, fastandfurious, and Hurricanes are online**

 

 **AAUU:** guys

 **AAUU:** guys im stuck what do i do

 **AAUU:** cindys here but she doesnt know how to help

 **AAUU:** im stuck

 **AAUU:** it hurts

 **AAUU:** please

 

 **lincoln:** fuck?? sally whats wrong

 

 **AAUU:** i canr move

 

 **SPACE O.O:** tge rubbles too heavy

 

 **fastandfurious:** holy shit whats going on

 

* * *

 

** [moist bread] **

 

** (9:12 PM) birduncle, Magnet, irondad, spidermomma, and CAWCAWMF are online **

 

 **birduncle:** A bomb just went off in Queens.

 

 **irondad:** holy fuck is peter okay??

 **irondad:** is everyone esle okay??

 

 **Magnet:** It was at one of those big houses that has a huge Halloween thing going every year.

 **Magnet:** The kind everyone goes to

 **Magnet:** There was a lot of people inside.

 **Magnet:** First responders report that there's more than 10 people stuck under rubble.

* * *

 

**[the boss bass benches]**

 

**(9:13 PM)**

 

 **Hurricanes:** holy shit holy shit whats going on

 

 **fastandfurious:** are you guys all right??

 

 **SPACE O.O:** gyus

 **SPACE O.O:** guys shes unconscious

 **SPACE O.O:** what the fuvk do i do????????

 

 **underoos:** Hold on.

 

 **pickles:** Karen ETA?????

 

 **underoos:** Approximately a minute and a half.

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  fcuk rhe breahtings slowi

 

 **lincoln:** Cindy get out of there

 **lincoln:** it's not safe

 **lincoln:** get out cindy

 **lincoln:** cindy?

 **lincoln:** cindy please respond

 

**(9:16 PM) SPACE O.O went offline**

 

 **lincoln:** cindy???

* * *

 

**[moist bread]**

 

**(9:14 PM)**

 

 **spidermomma:** Are they getting them out?

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** no

 **CAWCAWMF:** no they're not

 

 **birduncle:** Are you there?

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** yeah

 **CAWCAWMF:** it's too heavy for unenhanced people to get them out

 **CAWCAWMF:** there's a girl trying to get her friend out

 **CAWCAWMF:** she looks like she's texting someone

 **CAWCAWMF:** she's not listening to the ppl telling her to leave

 

 **Magnet:** Peter's there

 

 **irondad:** he's wearing his suit

* * *

 

**[the boss bass benches]**

 

**(9:18 PM) SPACE O.O is online**

 

 **lincoln:** cindy

 **lincoln:** cindy get out

 

 **Hurricanes:**  cindy ik ur worried abt sally but u have to egt out of there

 

 **fastandfurious:** oh god

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  its okay its okay

 **SPACE O.O:** we're gonna be alright

 

**(9:19 PM) SPACE O.O went offline**

* * *

 

**[moist bread]**

 

**(9:27 PM)**

 

 **Magnet:** They've found a bunch of other bombs all around Queens and a few in Manhattan, all of which failed to go off at their designated time, only emitting a loud sizzling sound and a bright light.

 **Magnet:** The people who planted the explosives were probably small-time terrorists, given the fact that 99% of the bombs failed.

 **Magnet:** The current reported number is 43, and they were all planted in highly-populated areas.

 **Magnet:**  Only one successfully went off and, fortunately, Peter and Clint are there.

 **Magnet:**  Clint, do you have an updates?

 

 **CAWCAWMF:**  ambulances have arrived on scene.

 **CAWCAWMF:**  everyone's out and alive for now

 **CAWCAWMF:** it took about 10 minutes max to get everyone out once Peter got here.

 

 **irondad:** is he with you right now

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** yeah

 **CAWCAWMF:** he says hes okay, just a little frazzled

 **CAWCAWMF:**  we're currently checking up on a girl who's refusing to go to the hospital

 **CAWCAWMF:** she says her mom will take her

 

 **birduncle:** You're sure of this??

 

 **CAWCAWMF:** update:Peter knows her and she knows him and who he is

 **CAWCAWMF:** I'm assuming she's part of his acadec group.

 **CAWCAWMF:** awh she recognised me

 

 **spidermomma:**  Not the time, Clint.

 

**(9:30 PM) irondad kicked spidermomma, CAWCAWMF, Magnet, and birduncle offline**

**(9:30 PM) irondad went offline**

* * *

 

 

**[the boss bass benches]**

 

**(9:29 PM) SPACE O.O is online**

 

 **SPACE O.O:**  shes okay

 **SPACE O.O:**  shes in an ambulance

 **SPACE O.O:** but shes alive

 **SPACE O.O:**  everyone else got out as well

 

 **Hurricanes:** oh thank god

 

 **lincoln:** what about you????

 

 **SPACE O.O:** they want to take me to the hospital

 **SPACE O.O:** but im not in critical condition so im not

 

 **pickles:** You should still go

 

 **SPACE O.O:** my moms almost here

 **SPACE O.O:** shes probably going to take me

 

 **SPACE O.O:** plus spiderman and hawkeye are here

 **SPACE O.O:** they said hi

 

 **fastandfurious:** this is why i stayed

 **fastandfurious:** indoors, indoors, iiiiiindooooooooors

 

 **lincoln:** hhhhh

 

 **underoos:** im glad y'all are safe. christ on a bike you gave me a scare

 

 **pickles:**  Now u know how i feel all the damn time,

 **pickles:**   _Peter_.

 

**(9:33 PM) underoos and pickles went offline**

**(9:34 PM) fastandfurious went offline**

 

 **Hurricanes:** I'm so glad you guys are okay

 **Hurricanes:** What even happened?

 

 **SPACE O.O:** idk just

 **SPACE O.O:**  we're in this big ol house that has a bunch of spooky stuff in it

 **SPACE O.O:**  and then there's a super loud bang

 **SPACE O.O:** and then

 **SPACE O.O:** then there's just debris and shit everywhere and it's all smokey and I'm looking for Sally

 **SPACE O.O:** Sally texts the group chat and says that she's stuck

 **SPACE O.O:** then I see her and I run over to her and some people rush in and we're all trying to get her out

 **SPACE O.O:** they're telling me to leave but like

 **SPACE O.O:** I can't just do that????

 **SPACE O.O:** but the rubble's too heavy and we can't get it off of her and at this point I'm panicking, right?

 **SPACE O.O:** and all I can think is that she's going to die right here and there's nothing I can do about it

 **SPACE O.O:** then spiderman comes in, and like, he's enhanced so he's able to lift all that shit off of Sally

 

 **lincoln:** oh my god

 

 **SPACE O.O:** Sally gets carried out by one of the first responders and Peter's getting everyone else out

 **SPACE O.O:** I think everyone survived

 **SPACE O.O:** it was fucking terrifying

 

 **Hurricanes:** I can only imagine

 **Hurricanes:** I'm so glad you're okay thoughg

 

 **lincoln:** ^^

 

 **SPACE O.O:** thanks guys

 **SPACE O.O:** I'm glad to know y'all care abt me

 **SPACE O.O:** I think

 **SPACE O.O:** I think I'm gonna go rest now

 

 **lincoln:** go ahead u deserve it

 

**(9:39 PM) SPACE O.O went offline**

**(9:40 PM) lincoln and Hurricanes went offline**

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this took so long oh my god its been sitting in my drafts for so long that i had to copy n paste it into a new one at one point bc it was gonna b automatically deleted


End file.
